Operation: Puffle
Operation: Puffle was a mission in the series of in-game EPF missions and party in Club Penguin which started on November 21, 2013, and ended on December 5. The operation was taking place in the Wilderness (as confirmed by Spike Hike http://srijanrockscpcheats.wordpress.com/2013/09/28/ask-spike-hike/). Before the operation, Herbert kidnapped puffles and attached mind control machines to them, and agents had to locate these puffles, catch them and remove the microchips from the mind control devices to disable its effect on puffles. Free Items History This party has been rumored since the start of puffles. This party was rumored on March 2013, due to a comic in the Club Penguin Magazine. Although this comic wasn't related to the mission, it was hinted by Spike Hike and Polo Field later in the year. In Club Penguin's zombie video, the Operation: Puffle logo flashed across the screen for a fraction of a second, confirming that the party would come soon. Storyline Herbert's tracks were found in the wild by Jet Pack Guy on November 1. On November 7, it was reported that there was trouble in the wilderness and agents must see to it. Herbert had sabotaged the boiler and stolen some parts from it that same day. Meanwhile, a cave-in occurred in the underground, blocking access to the Gold Mine. Workers who tried to excavate the rubble noticed sparkles in the dirt. On November 14, when some of the rocks were cleared, penguins quested for the Gold Puffle and had the chance to adopt one. A large item could also be found in the Gold Mine which is believed to be a drilling machine but it is not yet known what connection it has with Herbert, the EPF or even Operation: Puffle. More pages of Garianna's potion book was also found in the caves, linking to the Golden O'Berries that PH and Gary had discovered. On November 14, 2013, 4 puffles including the Keeper of the Boiler Room, Keeper of the Stage, Plok and the Black Puffle at the Mine went missing. This was Herbert's plan put into action. Later, Herbert P. Bear broke into the Indestructible Containment Environment and stole the "Puffle Transmogrifier", a failed Gary invention and modified it to create the Brain Box, which will hypnotize puffles. As Operation: Puffle commenced on the Club Penguin island, all of the different colored puffles (except for the Rainbow and Gold Puffles because they are too rare for Herbert to steal them) have been captured by Herbert. Every day, the Elite Penguin Force made a bit more progress and allowed us Elite Penguin Force Agents to save a different colored puffle. Saving the puffles came in this order: On November 21, 2013, Herbert stole more puffles and then hypnotized them. The plan so far was the puffles digging treasure and giving it to him. Agents then began Operation: Puffle to find all the missing puffles, and give them back their personalities. To accomplish this, Gary started tracking down the signal between puffles and Herbert. Agents had to get a chip out of every breed's Brain Box. The agents had to save the blue puffles that day and after 5 Puffles saved members and non-members got a Head Lamp and a blue chip that the agents gave to Gary. On November 22, 2013, agents carried on into the wilderness to save the red puffles. After saving 5 red puffles agents got the red chip and gave it to Gary. Agents who are members then received the Rescue Off-Roader and the Hydro-tester 3000 to carry on their adventure the next day. On November 23, 2013, agents went to the Lava Cliffs to save the black puffles. After saving five of them, they received the Rock Climbing Rope to prepare for the next day. On November 24, 2013, agents went to the EPF Puffle Vet Station to save the brown puffles. After saving five of them, they received the Puffle Field Medic Outfit and the Stethoscope to prepare for the next day. On November 25, 2013, agents went to the EPF Bootcamp to save the green puffles. After saving five of them they received the Bullhorn to prepare for the next day. On November 26, 2013, agents went to the Rapids to save pink puffles. Herbert was also found adjusting a red puffle's Brain-Box, to make sure it was harder to pull the box off. He also revealed his plan and that was: To use most of the coins to put into his upgraded Hot Sauce machine. That machine is capable of destroying Club Penguin Island. And the rest of the coins he had would be used for buying things. On November 27, 2013, agents went to the EPF Puffle Vet Station to save the orange puffles. After saving them they received the Thermos so they are ready for the next day. On November 28, 2013, agents went to the Ice Falls to save the white puffles. After saving them they received the Arctic Camouflage Suit and the Snow Goggles so they could prepare for the next rescue mission. On November 29, 2013, agents went to the River Cave to save the yellow puffles. After saving five of them they received the Search Flashlight so they can prepare, to rescue the purple puffles. On November 30, 2013, agents went to the River Cave again to save the purple puffles. Agents got some swimming gear to get into Herbert's Lair. Agents then ran into Herbert's Lair. Herbert put his security system on and agents were stuck in a ring of fire. But... they opened the vent door next to them, dodged the steam in the vents, and came out at the other end next to the network machine. Agents shut down the machine, and the puffles were set free. The happy puffles then pushed Herbert out of his lair, and the puffles and Club Penguin is safe once again. Ending of Storyline You walk into Herbert's Lair and he traps you in a circle of fire with a hot sauce gun. Herbert will talk to you and Klutzy. Klutzy sees the coin stash in his lair and he inserts it into Herbert's Hot Sauce Air Conditioner. A vent nearby breaks letting you crawl into it. The vent leads you to Herbert's Air Conditioner's pipelines. You must avoid the steam coming out of the pipelines. You will walk out into Herbert's other vent and you will need to get to his Puffle-Hypno computer. You will need to use the chips from the Brain Boxes to shut the Brain Boxes off. After you put the chips into place, you will need to press the red button. Then, the Brain Boxes shut off and a door opens. Herbert will talk to you again and then the Puffles carry Herbert out of his lair. Similarities to Operation: Blackout *Both EPF Operations were rumored months before its official release, and in the case of Operation: Blackout, years ago. *They were both hinted at in a Halloween Party video. First Herbert appeared in Ghosts Just Wanna Dance with a paper with the sun crossed out, and nearly a year later Herbert made another appearance in the Halloween Party 2013 trailer holding the puffle handbook. *ClubHerbert.com has been used as a source of sneak peeks for both. *The entrance to both operations is in the Ski Village. *Both Operation: Puffle and Operation: Blackout gave a furniture item as a free item, that was available to all players. Revelations *The Waterfall and the Volcano both are in a river, surrounded by water on all sides. *The river that flows from the Ice Falls has two outlets into the ocean. *The Dojo is actually at an angle facing the Mine Shack, contrary to how it appears on the map. *A very large, puffle shaped cavern appears over a section of the river. *The Ice Falls Waterfall has a sheet of ice that hangs over it. *The section of land behind the Ski Village is much larger than it appears. Trivia *It seems to be based on the plan mentioned by Herbert at the end of Operation: Spy & Seek, which happened 5 years ago. It is also possible that it connects to PSA Mission 10: Waddle Squad, with Herbert trying to steal the fake Gold Puffle. Herbert could be trying to combine both of those plans for this mission. *On October 8, 2013, Polo Field hinted in the Wikia Chat that the mission may involve puffles. *The operation's name was first confirmed by Spike Hike on Twitter.https://twitter.com/SpikeHikeCP/status/391724884687978496 *Herbert was seen in the Halloween Party 2013 trailer, holding a book with a puffle on it (possibly the Puffle Handbook). This was a hint that he would be the main reason for this new mission. *A new puffle species arrived at the party, as confirmed by the What's New Blog. **This was the second time that Club Penguin introduced more than one puffle in a year; the first time this happened was the original puffle discovery. *The reason why there are no kidnapped Gold Puffles (he wants to capture them though) or Rainbow Puffles, as mentioned in issue #422 of the Club Penguin Times, are: **Gold Puffles live underground, so they might be difficult to find. **Rainbow Puffles live in the Cloud Forest, so it is too high to reach. *Many things were shown that indicate Operation: Puffle throughout the years: Operation: Spy & Seek shows many things that indicate this mission, Waddle Squad also showed how desperately Herbert wanted the Gold Puffle (even risking being trapped), also he found that how easily puffles could be controlled by a catchy beeping sound in Puffle Trouble and the Pied Piper Machine is based on it. So it may be that Operation: Puffle was being planned 5 years ago. *On the mission map, the bridge from the volcano to the Dojo was seen, but not from the waterfall or the Snow Dojo to the Dojo. However, the bottom of the volcano and the waterfall are shown in the mission, finally proving the river does run to right behind the Ski Village. *The Lava Cliffs room is likely to be the bottom of the Fire Dojo's volcano and Water Dojo's waterfall. *Whenever you go onto the river, a pontoon will appear as if you are riding it. *The Elite Penguin Force took over #WaddleOn for three episodes for the party. *It was a nominee for the Best Party of 2013 in The Spoiler Alert. Glitches *There was a glitch which makes you go under the chat bar. *There was a glitch which makes an undefined notification pop up on your screen every time you move to a different room alerting that you have earned 0 coins. *There was a glitch which makes your boat disappear but it reappears in the next room. This glitch mostly happened at the Outpost. *There was a glitch that makes your character go on the River without a boat. **Another glitch made you go on land with a boat. *Clicking a player with a puffle and then clicking a different player that has no puffles (or yourself if you're not walking a puffle), the player get the puffle and will be able to have two items on one time. *When you log in after defeating Herbert and collect the last item via the "collect item" button, a message says that you can only buy an item 99 times (Even you only have one of it). *If you went inside the Ski Lodge and looked out the window, you could see storm clouds. Gallery Sneak Peeks CHSite.png|The background for ClubHerbert.com. Herbert Spotted Oct 2013.jpg|Herbert spotted in the trailer of the Halloween Party 2013. PoloChatEPF.png|Polo Field hinting that the party may be called Operation: Puffle. Golden Puffle Pist.png|Possible hints for the mission. CPWikiOPConfirmation.png|Spike Hike confirms Operation: Puffle name on Twitter. OP Leak.jpg|The logo, as seen in the ZOMG ZOMBIE PENGUINS video. DIWCPSSM-469 IMG-1383063765.jpg|A sneak peek on the What's New Blog. OperationpufflesneakCAR.jpg|From the membership page, proving that the golden puffle will be up for adoption, as-well as cars being purchasable. Messagedotepfnov.png|Herbert Footprints have been seen which could be linked to Operation: Puffle. Operation Puffle.png|The Puffle Transmogrifier modified by Herbert P. Bear, now is the Brain Box. OpPuffleFireSneakPeek.png|A sneak peek from the What's New Blog. Screens CoolestPicevAAAAAAUFJUGFJG.png Homepages OperationPuffleHomepage.png|The homepage graphic of the party Login Screens 2013-11-15 1547.png Log-off Screens OperationPuffleLogOffScreen.jpg|The Log-off Screen during the party Club Penguin Times News Issue #422 CPTimesNewsIssue422Article1.png|The Feature Story from Issue #422 of the Club Penguin Times. CPTimesNewsIssue422Article1Continued.png|Part #2 of the Feature Story from Issue #422 of the Club Penguin Times. CPTimesNewsIssue422Article2.png|The Support Story from Issue #422 of the Club Penguin Times. CPTimesNewsIssue422Article3.png|The Upcoming Events from Issue #422 of the Club Penguin Times. Issue #423 CPTimesNewsIssue423Article1.png|The Feature Story from Issue #423 of the Club Penguin Times. CPTimesNewsIssue423Article1Continued.png|Part #2 of the Feature Story from Issue #423 of the Club Penguin Times. CPTimesNewsIssue423Article2.png|The Support Story from Issue #423 of the Club Penguin Times. CPTimesIssueUpcomingEvents.png|The Upcoming Events from Issue #423 of the Club Penguin Times. Issue #424 CPTimesNewsIssue424Article1.png|The Feature Story from Issue #424 of the Club Penguin Times. CPTimesNewsIssue424Article1Continued.png|Part #2 of the Feature Story from Issue #424 of the Club Penguin Times. Rooms Pre-Party Operation Puffle construction Boiler Room.png|Boiler Room Operation Puffle construction Box Dimension.png|Box Dimension Operation Puffle construction Dance Club.png|Dance Club Operation Puffle construction Mine.png|Mine Operation Puffle construction Stage.png|Stage Party Operation Puffle Beach.png|Beach Operation Puffle Beacon.png|Beacon Holiday Party 2012 Book Room.png|Book Room Operation Puffle Clothes Shop.png|Clothes Shop Operation Puffle Cloud Forest.png|Cloud Forest Operation Puffle Coffee Shop.png|Coffee Shop Operation Puffle Cove.png|Cove Operation Puffle Dock.png|Dock Operation Puffle Dojo.png|Dojo Operation Puffle Dojo Courtyard.png|Dojo Courtyard Operation Puffle Fire Dojo.png|Fire Dojo Operation Puffle Forest.png|Forest Operation Puffle Iceberg.png|Iceberg Operation Puffle Lighthouse.png|Lighthouse Operation Puffle Lodge Attic.png|Lodge Attic Operation Puffle Mine Shack.png|Mine Shack Operation Puffle Pet Shop.png|Pet Shop Operation Puffle Pizza Parlor.png|Pizza Parlor Operation Puffle Plaza.png|Plaza Operation Puffle Puffle Hotel Roof.png|Puffle Hotel Roof Operation Puffle School.png|School Operation Puffle Ski Hill.png|Ski Hill Operation Puffle Ski Lodge.png|Ski Lodge Operation Puffle Ski Village.png|Ski Village Operation Puffle Snow Dojo.png|Snow Dojo Operation Puffle Snow Forts.png|Snow Forts Operation Puffle Stadium.png|Stadium Operation Puffle Town.png|Town Wilderness Operation Puffle EPF Bootcamp.png|EPF Bootcamp Operation Puffle EPF Puffle Vet Station.png|EPF Puffle Vet Station Operation Puffle EPF Rescue HQ.png|EPF Rescue HQ Operation Puffle EPF Treehouses.png|EPF Treehouses Operation Puffle Herbert's Hoard Lair.png|Herbert's Hoard Lair Operation Puffle Ice Falls.png|Ice Falls Operation Puffle Lava Cliffs.png|Lava Cliffs Operation Puffle Outpost.png|Outpost Operation Puffle Rapids.png|Rapids Operation Puffle River Cave.png|River Cave Herbert Spotted HerbertOpPuffleAbominable.png|Herbert spotted at the Plaza. herbert spotted in ski village.png|Herbert spotted in the Ski Village. herbert op:puffle.jpg|Herbert spotted at the EPF Bootcamp. fg-crop.png|Herbert spotted at the Volcano. HerbertRiverCave.png|Herbert spotted at the River Cave. Herby Spotted.png|Herbert on his Giant Pontoon. I remet Herbert!.PNG|Herbert at the Rescue HQ MeetingHerbertOPPuffle.png|Herbert at the Ski Village. MeetingHerbertOPPuffle1.png|Herbert spotted at the Ice Falls. MeetingHerbertOPPuffle2.png|Herbert spotted at the EPF Puffle Vet Station. MeetingHerbertNov.PNG|Herbert spotted at the River Cave. Emotes Operation Puffle Emoticons Spy.png|Cool Guy Emote Operation Puffle Emoticons Paw.png|HerberTech Logo Operation Puffle Emoticons EPF.png|EPF Logo Hypnotized Puffles HypnotizedBluePuffle.png|The Blue Puffle. HypnotizedRedPuffle.png|The Red Puffle. HypnotizedBlackPuffle.png|The Black Puffle. HypnotizedBrownPuffle.png|The Brown Puffle. HypnotizedGreenPuffle.png|The Green Puffle. HypnotizedPinkPuffle.png|The Pink Puffle. HypnotizedOrangePuffle.png|The Orange Puffle. HypnotizedWhitePuffle.png|The White Puffle. HypnotizedYellowPuffle.png|The Yellow Puffle. HypnotizedPurplePuffle.png|The Purple Puffle. Other OperationPuffleCoveBinoculars.png|The binoculars from the Cove during the party OperationPuffleMap.png|The Map during the party BeaconTelescopeOperationPuffle.png|The telescope from the Beacon during the party GoldPuffleTreasureChestPuffleChaseOperationPuffle.png|The Treasure Chest your Gold Puffle opens in Puffle Chase PuffleMicrochips.png|The Puffle Microchips Operation Puffle Victory.png|The Operation: Puffle Agent Interface after completing the mission OperationPuffleMembershipNote.png|The Membership Pop-Up if a non-member tries to obtain a member item Messages Tour Guide Messages Jokes Safe Chat Messages SWFs Music *Outpost *EPF Rescue HQ *EPF Bootcamp *Lava Cliffs *EPF Puffle Vet Station *Ice Falls *Rapids *River Cave *EPF Treehouses *Herbert's Lair Sources and References Category:EPF Category:2013 Category:Parties of 2013 Category:EPF Operations